Partners
by Hayseed Socrates
Summary: A series of one shots examining the complex and fascinating Jane/Lisbon relationship as set forth on the show. I will attempt to keep them in canon as the show progresses. A new 6th installment takes place the day after Chapter 5. Jane makes good on his promise to tell Lisbon about her room in his Memory Palace. Sweet fluff, with a vinegar chaser. Hope you enjoy "In My Room."
1. Partners - Chapter 1

Obviously, I do not own The Mentalist, and I am just using these characters for amusement. No copyright infringement is intended. (Thanks, Mr. Heller!)

.

.

Set sometime after Red in Tooth and Claw (5.14):

.

I inhale the heady aroma of hot pizza as I place the two cardboard boxes onto the bullpen table. Rigsby and Cho are up in a flash - it's lunch time, after all.

I wave my hands back and forth over my head to get Lisbon's attention. She has her head buried in paperwork in her office, but she finally looks up and I point down to the pizzas, making silly, exaggerated eating motions. Her face brightens and my antics earn me a smile.

In a moment, she has joined us and we gather around the table to celebrate. We've solved this case quickly and left a few of the living better off, which is about the best outcome you can hope for when you work homicides.

"Doesn't seem quite right without Grace here, does it?" Lisbon says as she picks up a slice of ham and pineapple from the open box.

Nobody's surprised when Rigsby agrees a little too quickly.

"Pineapple again?" Cho's face contorts in a rare show of emotion.

"Don't fret, Cho, there's pepperoni, too," I tell him, and I open the second box. He and Rigsby nearly pop heads reaching from opposite sides of the table to grab a slice.

"Not a comment on this case, is it? " Lisbon asks, giving me one of those sly, sideways looks. I love that little glint in her eye when she's about to get someone's goat. Even when it's mine.

"Fruit on pizza," Rigsby laughs, getting it. "That's pretty un'PC' of you, Boss."

"Dr. Wesson's term, not mine," she points out. We all know she's no homophobe, and take her comment in the playful manner in which it was meant.

She's referring to the case we just closed. Discovering the guilty party was initially made more difficult because the killer had blackmailed a gay man, Dr. Wesson, into serving as his alibi. The physician was attempting to protect his partner in a closeted relationship – or at least they had thought it was closeted.

The two middle-aged men were both physicians, partners in a ten person group of pediatricians. They lived next door to each other and the other man, Dr. Smith, was married, with two grown children. (Yeah, Smith and Wesson. I smile to myself. You can't make this stuff up.) Dr. Wesson had remained single over the years and figured he was publicly regarded as an eccentric, workaholic bachelor.

Over their twenty years together, the two physicians had never acknowledged their relationship, fearing the reactions of their patients and friends. Of course Smith's wife knew, but they had decided to stay legally "married" both for their children and for financial reasons. They remained great friends, and she was quite comfortable with the arrangement.

Dr. Wesson had been blackmailed into providing an alibi for his lawyer, who had killed his own brother – the homicide we were investigating. The lawyer had discovered their relationship and threatened to expose Smith if Wesson wouldn't provide an alibi for the killer's whereabouts on the night he committed the murder.

I easily discerned the Smith/Wesson relationship, and managed to get the tearful truth from Dr. Wesson without much problem. The amusing thing about the whole case was that everybody we interviewed - from the medical office staff, their friends, and even Smith's kids – knew the truth about the relationship already and simply respected both men's apparent preference to keep it private.

Once Dr. Wesson realized that everyone already knew about his partner, he was happy to expose the lawyer and we had plenty of evidence to put away another murderer.

Afterward, Dr. Wesson thanked us profusely. "I never actually lied to people, you know. I always called Frank (Smith) my partner. It's an ambiguous term, isn't it? But it feels good to know everyone knew and didn't care, and that we have nothing to hide now. I don't know why we didn't have more faith in the people who loved us. Sure explains that annual Christmas fruit basket from Frank's son though, doesn't it?" he'd laughed with good natured shrug.

So yeah, I figure we can really celebrate this time. We caught the killer and freed two good people at the same time.

Rigsby was already reaching for his third slice of pizza. He can eat more and faster than anyone I've ever met. "Nobody take this wrong, because I'm all for gay rights and everything, and people should be able to do whatever and whoever they want…" He looks around the bullpen to make sure no one else is listening. It's empty except for us. "…but for me personally, the thought of doing _that_ with a man…well…it's just really _weird_. I don't get it. The attraction, I mean."

"I certainly don't mind the thought of doing _that_ with a man," Lisbon says with a saucy grin.

"Boss! That's not…" Rigsby starts.

"Just so you know, Rigsby, I've always found you to be a very attractive man," I say without cracking a smile, and I reach over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell, Jane?!" Rigsby sputters as he jerks away from my hand. I attempt to look hurt.

"Usually it's men who are troubled by their own homosexual erotic thoughts who are the most vocally opposed," deadpans Cho.

We all have a pretty good laugh at Rigsby's expense. "Man, remind me not to say anything personal ever again to you people," Rigsby huffed. "You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to understand. You know. Get it."

"People don't choose who they love, Rigsby," I point out. "They just love them."

"Too true," Lisbon agrees with a fleeting, wry smirk. I can tell by her expression she's starting to feel bad for teasing Rigsby, and she puts her pizza crust down on a napkin. She's attempting to soothe his feelings when she says, "Hey, I heard from Grace yesterday. She said she's learning lots and she's having a great time in LA, but she misses us."

"Lots of good lookin' men in LA." Cho's response is less sensitive, which results in a wounded glare from Rigsby. There is something going on between those two lately, and I suspect Cho has been pressing Rigsby about his feelings for Grace.

The poor guy looks so bewildered that even I begin to feel sorry for him. "Hey Rigsby, we're just yanking your chain. By the way, where are those new pictures of Ben you were telling us about earlier?" I catch Lisbon's eye and she nods almost imperceptibly.

The taller detective immediately brightens. He stuffs the rest of the piece of pizza into his mouth, wipes his hands on his pants, and pulls out his phone.

Cho rolls his eyes but doesn't voice the "not again," as Lisbon and I attentively "ooh" and "ah" our way through Rigsby's photos. It's not hard. The kid is cute as a button. I pause to appreciate how much fatherhood has matured Rigsby. It's truly a life changing experience. I miss it every single day.

Pretty soon I excuse myself, and head to the attic. I have work to do.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Two hours later I'm sitting at my desk, looking out over the gray, damp city of Sacramento. The wind rattles the old panes of glass in my window and blows the rain at an angle. It's unseasonably cold today and I take a warming sip of my newly brewed cup of tea.

I know it's her even before she knocks. I hear the seven quick raps on my door, and then Lisbon's voice, "Jane? You in there?" I get up and slide the big metal door aside just far enough for her to slip in, and then close and latch it behind her.

Magically, the room brightens. There's an air of excitement about her and she is clutching a brown folder in her hand.

"Whatcha got?" I ask, as we immediately move to sit at my desk.

She opens the folder and slides it in front of me, and her eyes are shining. I'm taken aback at how alive and vibrant she looks in her eagerness for me to see what she's discovered.

"We can rule out Gregory LeMons," she says with certainty. Her eyebrows are high, signaling confidence. Every face has its own language, and after nine years, I am quite fluent in Lisbon. "I'm sure of it," she continues. "He was in Michigan working for the health department from 1986 through 1992. This is good documentation." She taps a finger on the pertinent paragraphs.

"Great," I say, as I return my attention to the papers in front of me. She's absolutely correct. "That's one more," I agree. "We've got it down to three hundred sixty eight. I think I have Gary Rogers ruled out as well," I tell her. "Three hundred sixty seven."

When I reach across the table to get my evidence, I notice her shivering.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, it's freezing up here today. How do you stand it?" I don't mention that lack of comfort is part of the point.

"Want a blanket?" I ask.

"Nah." She eyes my tea. "Is this hot?"

"Freshly brewed."

"Great," she says, and she wraps her hands around the blue cup and lifts it to her lips, downing some warm tea. "This will do it," she assures me. "I've got a meeting in ten minutes."

"Bertram?"

"Yeah." She rolls her eyes.

"Better you than me, " I say, and we both smile.

I show her the information about Rogers and she nods. "There's no way we can put Rogers at the farm during the time frame of those murders, " she agrees, still sipping my tea.

We spend the next ten minutes huddled together over the table, going over what we have on a couple more of the people on my list. I notice the scrunch of her nose when she concentrates, and commit the graceful angle of her neck to memory. Lisbon would laugh if she knew she had her own room in my memory palace. It's full of little things I've learned about her over the years. How her eyelashes flutter when she's about to fall asleep. The smell of her shampoo. That sweet sideways grin she gets when I've managed to amuse her.

"Jane! Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, yes," I say, and I force my thoughts back to the matter at hand. Catching Red John.

As we examine the information, Lisbon and I reason out that Ed Hoppe can be crossed off the list, too. That narrows it down to three hundred sixty six. We make a good team, Lisbon and me. Our methods compliment each other quite well. It occurs to me I've been working with Lisbon longer than I was married.

I wonder again why Red John hasn't tried to kill her. It's a question that keeps me up at night. Maybe it's because he knows it would be more than I could bear, and he wants to turn me, not kill me. I don't actually know what's in the madman's mind, but I'm ridiculously thankful she hasn't been targeted, whatever the reason. I worry constantly that this will change.

She glances at her watch and stands up, so I rise too. "Gotta go," she says. "I'm expecting some more stuff to come in later this afternoon on Harold Nall. Maybe we can eliminate another one today!"

She's working so very hard to help me on this and suddenly I'm overwhelmed with gratitude and affection for this kind, fiery little woman. I spontaneously wrap my arms around her and give her a big hug. "Thank you, Lisbon," I whisper. I enjoy the fact that she smells like my mango tea.

She looks a bit shocked as I release her, but I open the door and she's almost out before she says, "You're welcome, partner." She grins and tilts her head, and then she's down the hall. I close the door and the room immediately seems colder.

Back to work. I look over the folder that Lisbon brought again and file it away in my box of rejects. Just three hundred and sixty five left for us to eliminate. We're making very good progress, my partner and I.

I walk over to the window and watch the drops of rain race each other down the panes.

Partners. A smile drifts across my face. Such an ambiguous word.


	2. Tears of a Clown - Chapter 2 of Partners

I do not own The Mentalist. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks, Mr. Heller.

Set directly after "There Will Be Blood," so spoilers for that episode. This is not long - just my version of how the ride back from the Lorelei crime scene might have gone:

.

.

.

When Lisbon finishes talking with Kirkland at the murder scene, she walks out to her car. It has started to drizzle. Jane is leaning against the car, as if for support, waiting.

"You're getting wet," she says, wondering if he even notices.

"It's locked."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Why hadn't she thought of that, she wondered.

They both get in and she twists the key, coaxing the engine to life. When they get onto the main road, Jane asks, "So. Do Kirkland and his buddies have the case cracked yet?" He makes no effort to curb the bitterness in his voice.

"I think he has a suspect," she says with a snort of irony, playing along.

They sit in silence during the rest of the journey, with only the swish of the windshield wipers to mark the expanse of time. Not until they near the CBI does Jane speak again.

"Do you want me to say it?" he asks quietly, without emotion.

She hesitates before she replies. "Say what?" This could go a number of ways.

"That Red John was mocking me back there – showing me I'm just a cheap carnival con man? That you were right? That I was the mark? That more people are dead because of me?"

"Jane," she half reprimands, half pleads.

He readjusts himself on the seat, crosses his arms, and looks out the side window, saying nothing else.

She goes down the path she always swears she'll never go down again – worrying about him. "Hey, do you want something to eat before I drop you off?" she asks.

"Thanks. I have work to do." Not brusque. Factual. He pauses for a beat and then turns to look at her. "I still believe it's true that I've shaken hands with him. I'm sure I wasn't being mislead - it was an offhand remark. You don't doubt me about that, do you?"

"No. I believe you." She can see the relief on his face out of the corner of her eye.

He rocks back and forth ever so slightly in his seat, as if to gather his courage.

"It was only once, you know." He doesn't explain, but she knows.

She brings the car to a halt outside the door to the CBI, and puts the transmission in park. "Jane, are you sure you're okay?" she asks, her concern sincere. She doesn't dare touch him.

"Never better," he says without a smile.

He opens the car door and gets out, but leans back down and looks at her through the door frame. His unguarded expression is a mix of regret and apology. He shrugs ever so slightly. "She called me Patrick."

He closes the door, not waiting for a reply, and walks to the door of the CBI building without turning around. Once inside, he finds a window and watches her drive away, until her taillights disappear into the mist.

Jane's footsteps echo on the tile of the empty CBI floor as he walks to the elevator and ascends to his attic. He knows he will not sleep tonight.

He wonders if she will.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! Would love any feedback if you have time, even if you didn't like it.

Addendum: It has occurred to me that a lot of younger readers here might not be familiar with the song "Tears of a Clown". If you're curious, head on over to youtube and hear Smokey Robinson's song: /k2kxlZDOHeQ


	3. Chapter 3 - As Long as She Needs Me

I certainly don't own the Mentalist and I'm receiving no compensation for this (except hopefully a review or two) and no copyright infringement is intended. Thanks, Mr. Heller.

If you are lonely

Then you will know

When someone needs you

You love them so

-lyrics from _Oliver_ by Lionel Bart

.

.

.

It's nearly midnight and I'm sitting alone at my desk in the attic, sipping the bottom of a cold cup of tea, staring out at the lights of Sacramento. It's a familiar end to my day – I've spent so many evenings in just this spot. Everyone has gone, and the daytime buzz of the CBI building has faded to silence.

But there is some_ little_ something that's different tonight. I consider for a moment what it might be, and then I realize that I am smiling. It could be because just a week ago, Kirkland took my bait, and my play is proceeding brilliantly, if I do say so myself. I can feel us getting closer and closer to Red John's identity and I'm getting a sense of optimism that buoys me. The answer is just beyond my fingertips, and I'm feeling more confident than I've ever allowed myself to feel.

While all that certainly makes me extremely happy, I know it's not _really_ the reason for my spontaneous smile.

"Jane, I need you," she'd said.

Of course, it isn't unusual for Teresa to ask for my assistance on a case. Many, many times she has come to me saying, "Jane, I need your help." And that may be what she meant this time. Probably is. Yet the phrasing of her words warmed me to the core.

"It's nice to be needed," I admitted right up front. At least I'd replied honestly. Didn't add the "by you." Wouldn't have been wise of me, now would it?

She's become such a close friend, after all these years, I truly don't know if she could ever see me in any other light. She certainly deserves better, I must say. It's not something we talk about. Well. I did tell her I loved her that one time before I shot her - pretended to, of course - but then I later dismissed my words to nerves.

"I'm not your girlfriend," she'd yelled at me, after that bit with Lorelei. I suppose a part of me is wishing that she protesteth too much. More recently, there was that definite expression of hurt on her face when I admitted I'd felt something for the girl. "Not love, Lisbon," I should have elaborated, but I was too caught up in the poker game she was playing.

I know it's not fair to her - for either of us - for me to be having these kinds of thoughts. I've always full well expected to either go to prison or be killed in the take down of Red John, and there's no place in that picture for a real relationship.

Yet with the end of the hunt nearly in my sights, I catch myself starting to question things. I give my wedding ring a little twist – my constant reminder that I cannot rest until Red John is dead. For years now I've willed myself to never look past that singular purpose.

But lately, in my weaker moments, I've been doing just that.

Somewhere, deep down inside, I'm experiencing a primal feeling that I haven't felt in years. I almost don't recognize it, but it's there just the same. A mere flutter, really, but unmistakable. Hope. I'm feeling twinges of hope. Hope for a future. So dangerous, yet so irresistible.

I decide this calls for a fresh cup of tea.

I choose a new spice blend that I found the other day at a specialty store. As I sip the hot liquid carefully, I note the hint of cinnamon among the bolder scents of clove and orange. It smells a bit like Teresa, I realize, and the smile returns to my face.

She needs me, she said. I rather like the way that sounds.

.

.

...

Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear what you think of it, if you have the time and the inclination.


	4. Chapter 4 - In the Wee Small Hours

I don't own the Mentalist and no copyright infringement is intended. The only payment I might receive from this is a few comments.

.

.

.

In the wee small hours of the morning,

That's the time you miss her most of all…

-Hillard/Mann/Sinatra

.

.

.

Teresa Lisbon was annoyed. She had hoped the unhealthy week of "radio silence" Jane had demanded would at least allow her the opportunity to tame the enormous mountain of paperwork stacked on her desk. But no such luck - they'd just caught a new case. She tossed an unfinished folder back onto the top of the "to do" pile and reached for her jacket. She'd let her her team know several minutes ago and they would be ready by now.

Sure enough, just then Van Pelt stuck her head in Lisbon's door. "Is Jane coming on this case, Boss?"

"Nope. I promised him an uninterrupted week up there in his roost and I'm going to try my best to honor that promise. Maybe it will mean less paperwork on this case, who knows?" she said with a wry smile. "I'll meet you all there."

"Got it," Grace nodded, and paused to take a closer look at Lisbon. "Hey, I love your earrings."

"Thanks," Lisbon replied without elaborating, and headed off to the ladies room. One too many cups of coffee this morning…

As she washed her hands, she glanced in the mirror and admired her earrings herself. They _were_ beautiful – oval cuts of alexandrite, tastefully set in simple white gold.

Lisbon was not a "girly" girl and never had been. Everybody knew that. Even when her mother was alive, she had been dismayed that Teresa preferred shopping at the sporting goods store rather than the mall. But every once in awhile, something "pretty" appealed to her, and these earrings were one of those times. They made her feel attractive without implying the vulnerability that so often came with the "feminine" label.

Leave it to Jane to pick out something that suited her so well. He'd come back from the Natural History Museum with them when they'd worked that case with those disgusting worms. She shuddered a little at the thought of all those worms on a human body – the sight that had led to her embarrassing fainting spell. Surprisingly, Jane had never kidded her about that. Well, not yet, at least. She was quite sure he hadn't forgotten it.

When Jane had presented her with the earrings, he'd said they reminded him of her. _"They're crisp and green in daylight, but when they're inside in more intimate light, they change to a warm ruby red. Just like you, Lisbon. Cool on the outside, warm on the inside."_ And then he'd flashed her one of those megawatt grins.

It had been difficult for her, but she'd reluctantly told him they were just too expensive of a gift for her to keep. She couldn't accept something worth hundreds from a coworker – she was technically his boss, afterall. Without animosity, he'd insisted he would throw them away if she didn't take them. She'd held her ground and refused his gift, and sure enough, he had pitched the little box into her trash on his way out of her office. She'd waited until he was gone and immediately fished them out. They were so very pretty…

Today was the first time she'd worn them. Maybe she didn't want Jane to know that she kept them. More likely, she didn't trust herself not to blush with pleasure at Jane's inevitable smile when he _saw_ her wearing them. That wouldn't be appropriate or professional. Nope, not at all.

But with Jane sequestered in his lair, she was safe, and on a whim this morning she'd indulged herself. She should have known that Van Pelt would notice, but even at that, no harm was done. There was no reason for Grace to bring such a subject up with Jane at a later date.

Yes, Lisbon was defiantly glad she'd worn them, and she admired them with one last smile before she headed out to meet her team.

**Later that morning **

Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt stood cluttered around the mailbox outside the house that contained the newly dead body. Which was looking less and less like a crime scene by the moment. Seems a suicide note had been found.

Lisbon emerged from the front door and approached them. "Any of you see anything or have any information that makes you think this wasn't a suicide?"

"No Boss. Nothing fishy at all," Cho answered, and the other two agents nodded their assent.

"Yeah, me either. I don't think they need us. I'm going to talk to the brother now, and if nothing sounds wrong to me, we're out of here," she said, turning toward a group of men gathered on the other side of the lawn.

When Lisbon was out of earshot, it was Rigsby who spoke first. "Hey, what's with the boss and the earrings? She never wears jewelry."

"She wears earrings sometimes," Van Pelt observed.

"Just basic little gold ones," said Rigsby. "Not pretty ones like that."

Cho shifted his weight to his other foot and crossed his arms. "She wants people to see her as an agent and not as a woman, so she doesn't wear jewelry. Except for the cross."

"I still see her as an agent," Rigsby observed.

"You know what I mean. People like Bertram. And local cops. People like that."

"Yeah, I guess," Rigsby agreed, and paused to take another sip his coffee. "So. Why is she wearing them now? I really don't see her buying those – they look expensive."

"Maybe they were a gift," Grace shrugged.

"From who?" Rigsby asked.

"Maybe she has a secret man friend," Cho suggested matter of factly.

"Riiight," Rigsby scoffed, but was quick to add, "Not that she shouldn't, I mean. She's pretty. And nice. It's just…"

"Just what?" Van Pelt gave him an evil eye.

"When?" Rigsby asked. "She's always at work."

"Maybe Jane gave them to her," Cho suggested without inflection.

Both Rigsby and Van Pelt's heads snapped around to look at him, and in unison they exclaimed, "What?!" Then they took a moment to seriously consider his suggestion.

"Why would she wear them now?" Rigsby wondered, shaking his head. "He's holed up in that stupid attic all week."

Van Pelt raised her eyebrows and one corner of her mouth lifted in a knowing half smile. "Maybe that's why."

Since Grace stood facing the house, she was the one who saw Lisbon finish up with the people she'd been questioning. "Here she comes," she said quietly, and dropped her eyes toward the grass.

Lisbon quickly made her way back across the lawn to her team. "So, guys – the brother's story fits with the suicide explanation. The poor guy had been very depressed because of some business issues. We've got nothing suspicious. " A smile spread over her face. "Add that to the very real looking note the wife finally found, and I think we're done here."

"Great!" all three agents chimed in, but Rigsby's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey boss, where'd you get those nice earrings?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Gift from a friend, why?"

"Nothing, really. Grace just said she liked them."

"Thanks…again," she said, squinting at Van Pelt without further elaboration. Clearly a discussion had been going on in her absence. "Let's get out of here. I may actually get my paperwork done today after all. I'm going to finish that stack if it takes me 'til midnight. I'm sick of it hanging over my head. See you all at the office." And with that, the boss was off.

The team exchanged glances as they walked together toward their car, and Rigsby added smugly, "Like I said. When?"

**The middle of the night at CBI headquarters**

It was a few minutes before three in the morning when Jane descended from his attic. The office was empty and quiet, just as he expected. This was his chance to make some sandwiches with the groceries he'd laid in the refrigerator before he had secluded himself to his aerie. He was famished, and definitely needed a hot cup of tea. At this hour, he could refuel himself without the distraction of conversation from anyone.

On his way to the kitchen, however, the light in Lisbon's office caught his eye. He hesitated, trying unsuccessfully to resist the urge, and then approached her office door. When he got close, he saw her through the blinds, sound asleep on her white couch. He shook his head and allowed himself a smile.

Careful not to disturb her, he crept into her office, eased the shoes off of her feet and pulled the throw over her sleeping form. That's when he saw them. The rosy glints of color on her earlobes.

The earrings! She'd finally worn them. He knew she'd liked them, and had strongly suspected that she had fished them out of the trash the moment he'd left the room that evening. But he couldn't be sure until he saw them on her. He permitted himself a small moment of joy as he felt this new knowledge replenish his exhausted psyche. In the low light they gave off a warm glow, just like Lisbon, he noted with no small amount of satisfaction.

This little visit had broken his concentration, but it was worth it. He moved to Lisbon's desk to find a "post it" note, scribbled a short message, and stuck it on her land line phone. With a lingering smile, he stole silently out to the kitchen to assemble his rations without further distraction.

**Right before daylight**

Lisbon awoke with a start, and it took her a few disoriented seconds to realize she was still at work. "_Damn,"_ she thought, "_how did this happen?"_ She remembered lying down on the couch, thinking she'd just rest her eyes for a few seconds. She had no recollection, however, of taking off her shoes and covering up to actually sleep here, and that disturbed her a little bit.

Her watch said it was 5:45, which meant she had time to go home, shower and change clothes. No one would know she'd spent the night here at the office, and she preferred it that way. She rose and went to her desk to retrieve her purse from its drawer, when she saw the yellow note stuck to her phone.

_"Glad you like them. You wear them well."_

Her hand reached up involuntarily to touch her earring, and thankfully no one was there to see her blush. It had been Jane, she realized, who had removed her shoes and covered her sometime in the night. He'd noticed the earrings, of course. _Oh what the hell, _she thought_._ She was happy that she'd been "caught" wearing them, and she found the affecting tenderness of his gesture quite moving.

On the way out to her car, Lisbon pictured him up there in his locked room, obsessing, obsessing, obsessing. She wondered what he would say when some day soon she mustered up her courage and begged him to find a way to catch Red John without ending up in jail for life or worse yet, getting himself killed. She felt time growing short, and she couldn't bear to think of the day when these earrings might be all she would have left of him. She needed him, and not just to help her solve cases.

"It's nice to be needed," he'd admitted just the other day. "Anything for you, Lisbon."

She hoped to God he meant it.

Because she wanted _a lot more_ than a pair of earrings.

.

.

.

.

_I'd love to hear your comments, good or bad. Thanks for reading..._


	5. Chapter 5 - Shape of My Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist and I am just playing with the characters for fun. No copyright infringement is intended, and my only profit is the response of any readers I might receive.

The title is taken from the "Sting" song, _Shape of My Heart."_

…And if I told you that I loved you

You'd maybe think there's something wrong

I'm not a man of too many faces

The mask I wear is one…..

.

.

.

Teresa Lisbon sat in her office, turning the business card over and over in her hands. She couldn't believe she was seriously thinking about making this call.

It had been a mere four days since she'd returned little Caitlin Turner to her father, and Lisbon was still reeling from the disturbing revelations on the DVD that Jane had shared with her. Considering Red John's explicit threat to ratchet up his killing spree, she was justifiably spooked when she saw a handwritten envelope in the mail addressed to Agent Teresa Lisbon with only a PO Box return address.

Instead of some brazen threat promising more death and bloodshed, however, it contained only a short note and a business card with a phone number.

_Dear Ms. Lisbon,_

_Thank you so much for bringing Caitlin back to us. I really don't know what Roddy would have done if he'd lost both of them. To say thanks, I'd like to offer you a free horoscope reading. You'll most likely be skeptical, but why not give it a try - might be fun anyway. My number is on the card, so call me if you're interested._

_Samantha Barsocky_

Lisbon didn't _believe_ in astrology, even though she did occasionally read the predictions in the newspaper. Of course, that wasn't the reason she was thinking of going. No, what she was finding hard to resist was the opportunity to talk one on one with someone from Patrick Jane's past. She might lie to herself and pretend she was searching for some Red John clue, but the truth was far less noble. She was curious. About Jane. About his past. He didn't talk about it often and she respected his privacy too much to ask, but she relished the tidbits he shared from time to time.

Then there was the issue of trust. Samantha Barsocky had actually invited her, a cop, for an amiable visit, and Lisbon was savvy enough to realize what a huge thing that was. She was honored, in a twisted, warped way, to be invited by someone who normally held the police in such suspicious disregard. It would be rude of her not to accept, right?

She impulsively picked up her phone and called.

"'Lo," a female voice answered.

"Hi, this is Teresa Lisbon – Patrick Jane's friend."

"I know who you are, Teresa Lisbon," came the woman's amused reply. Lisbon could hear the smile in Sam's voice.

"I'm calling to see if I could take you up on your offer for a horoscope reading, Mrs. Barsocky." She hesitated. "If that's okay?"

"Oh, stop with the 'Mrs. Barsocky.' I'm Sam."

"Okay. Sam." Lisbon paused. "Then I'm Teresa." There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, and Lisbon started to panic. What if her offer had been pure politeness? What if this was a terrible mistake?"

Then Sam spoke again. "Sorry, had to check something for sure. This is an off weekend for us. Three inches of rain at the fairgrounds and it's too wet to set up. How 'bout that? And here with California in a drought? How about tomorrow – Friday afternoon?" Sam's demeanor was warm and welcoming, and Lisbon pushed her doubts aside. What harm could this do?

"That would work for me," Lisbon agreed. She could take some personal time and finish up at CBI in the evening afterward.

"How about four o'clock then? At our place up here in Stony Ridge. You'll be leaving the badge at home, right?" Sam added.

"Yes, of course," Lisbon chuckled. "Nowhere to be found."

"Well then, I need your birthday, place of birth, and the time of day you were born."

"September 7, 1974. Chicago, Illinois. About five in the morning, I think."

"Early riser, eh?"

"Apparently."

"Great, that's all I need. See you at four o'clock or thereabouts?"

"See you then," Lisbon agreed, and snapped her phone shut. She couldn't suppress a grin as she wondered just what juicy information she might suss out about Jane's past. This was going to be fun, and she desperately needed a little fun right now.

**Friday Afternoon**

Pete was out in front of the trailer when Lisbon pulled in ten minutes early. Clad in a tank top and shorts, he held a shopping bag in one hand.

"Well hello there, Ms. Lisbon," the burly man greeted her amicably as she got out of the car. "Sam said she was expecting you. Said you'd be early, too." He lifted the bag he was carrying. "I'm just taking some stuff over to Roddy's. Sam found some more clothes for Caitlin at a yard sale." His eyes twinkled conspiratorially as he motioned to the airstream next door. "Good excuse for me to spend some time with her," he admitted.

"How are things going?" she asked. "Is Caitlin doing okay?"

"She's fine. It's been hard for Roddy though." Pete shook his head in sympathy. "He's missing Eileen terrible and all, but he's got his hands full with the baby, which is good. Sam and me are helping out, of course, and so are the Garrisons. She's a happy baby." The big man's affection for the child was obvious. "You brought her back to us, just like you promised. Danny Ruskin said you was okay, back when that other thing went down, and for him to throw a cop a good word is unheard of." He narrowed his gaze at her. "Course you did handcuff me to my truck that time…"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"But what you and Patrick done for Roddy and Caitlin – well, we can't thank you enough."

Just then Sam opened the trailer door and spied Lisbon. "There you are." The astrologer was dressed in a colorful silk shawl and her hair was done up in a matching scarf. "Come on in," she motioned enthusiastically to Lisbon. "Pete, you skeedaddle on over and get that stuff to Roddy, why don't you? Me and Ms. Lisbon here have business."

"I'm gone, hon," he grinned, and shuffled off next door.

Lisbon entered the trailer and Sam motioned her toward a chair at the small table. "Please," Lisbon said as she took a seat, "Call me Teresa."

"Okay," Sam titled her head with a wry smile. "Never been on a first name basis with no Po-lice, but I guess there's a first time for everything."

"I left the badge at home." Teresa assured her, "Phone's in the car."

"Fair enough. Thank you again for getting Caitlin back safe."

"Jane came up with the plan. I just helped."

"Yeah, I still can't get over Patrick Jane working with Po-lice." She shook her head in disbelief. "No offense."

"None taken."

"It's just that we don't see cops getting it right very often."

Lisbon shifted in her seat. "We _do_ try, Sam. Most of us, anyway. And Jane is very good at what he does. He's helped put away a lot of murderers."

"Yeah, he always was good at reading people. Even when he was little. Got away with everything, that one. Had a bit too much conscience even then, though, come to think of it. Alex used to get pretty harsh with him when he'd go soft on a con. Patrick would take a fat cat for all he was worth, but he never did like takin' no real pity case."

Lisbon didn't bother to hide a smile, which Sam immediately picked up on. "Now don't get me wrong, Patrick was no saint."

"I can only imagine," Lisbon agreed.

"So let's us see here, Miz Virgo. Want to get this reading started?"

"Sure, that's the idea, isn't it?" Lisbon nodded, maybe a little too eagerly.

Sam sat back in her chair and gave Lisbon a long, discerning look. "What say we cut the crap, Teresa. You seem like a pretty straight shooter for the law. You don't believe my astrology at all, but you came here today 'cause you're curious. Mostly about Patrick."

Then the woman leaned forward and shrugged. "But all's fair, seein' as how I invited you because I'm curious, too. So we even, Pepper?" Sam's face lit up in a mischievous smile. "And you might even see that I got it right," she added. "There's truth in the stars, if you know where to look."

Lisbon knew she was blushing, but she also felt a sense of relief at the woman's honesty. "Yes," she agreed, shaking her head. "We're even."

"So c'mon let's get your reading going." Sam produced some papers and started talking.

**Later that afternoon**

As she climbed down the trailer steps, Lisbon thanked Sam again for her hospitality and her time. She still wouldn't say she believed in astrology, but she had to admit, the Virgo characteristics fit her remarkably well. If Sam was simply reading her, she was nearly as good as Jane. And Sam had certainly dropped her some luscious tidbits about Jane along the way.

What amused her most was the fact that Sam included an evaluation of the match between a Virgo woman and a Gemini man, and some information on the Gemini/Cancer cusp man. It couldn't be a coincidence that Jane's birthday was June 19th, falling squarely into that category. The real question was, did Sam include it because of her own telltale signs of interest, or because of Jane's? She didn't have the nerve to ask.

The conclusion of the astrological pairing was that they complimented each other well and could be an excellent match if both of the parties were willing to put up with the other's personality quirks. Now_ that_ Lisbon found very interesting. Not that she believed any of this stuff, of course.

Sam had ended the session with today's horoscope for Virgo: _Today is a day to throw caution to the wind and take your fate into your own hands. If you take chances in a relationship, new depths of understanding might be possible._

She read the prediction over as she walked to her car. Then she slipped into her seat, dropped the papers into the passenger's seat, and picked up her phone. There were several messages waiting, most of them from Jane, but before she could replay them, the phone buzzed in her hand. The caller ID revealed this was Jane calling again.

Now she could tell Jane three things about him that he thought she didn't know, she thought smugly. "Hey Jane, what's up?" she answered. Her playful thoughts vanished abruptly when she heard him reply.

"Lisbon!?" There was barely controlled panic in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. What's the matter?" she asked, hoping fervently that Red John hadn't struck again already,

"You're what's the matter! I couldn't reach you. You didn't answer your phone. I got back from the bank and nobody knew where you were."

"Easy Jane. I told Rigsby I was taking a little personal time and I'd be back to finish up at CBI later this evening,

"Rigsby's not here…wait…here he comes. Just a minute."

Jane must have put his hand over the phone, but she could still hear their entire muffled conversation:

"Where have you been?" Jane asked Rigsby with uncharacteristic venom.

"Down to the evidence room. Why? The boss wanted some forms taken down there, and I ran into an old buddy of mine while I was there. What's up?" Lisbon could hear the confusion in poor Rigsby's voice.

"I didn't know where Lisbon was," he explained, working hard keep his voice even.

"Oh, she's off on some personal time," Rigsby said casually. "Said she'd be back later this evening. Is there a problem?"

"No, not now," Jane said, clearly still annoyed, but he resumed his phone conversation with Lisbon.

"You could have left me a note, you know," he scolded her. "It would have taken thirty seconds."

"Jane," she said gently. "Jane, you've got to stop this."

"I just…." he started, but she didn't need his explanation. She knew exactly why he was doing it. He was afraid Red John would target her.

"I know," she interrupted, "but I'm fine," she reassured him. "I can take care of myself."

He started to protest, and then paused abruptly, his tone changing from concern to inquiry. "Lisbon, are you at Stony Ridge?" he asked incredulously.

"My God, how did you know that?" she asked, not bothering to deny it.

"Tilt 'O' Wheel music in the background." He sang a few bars.

Lisbon listened, following the tune, and sure enough, a man was at the edge of the parking area apparently repairing the drive mechanism to a carnival ride with cups and saucers. The music was tinkling over and over as he reset the ride again and again.

"What are you doing t_here_?" Jane mostly posed the question to himself, wondering.

She didn't give him a chance to make any guesses. "I'll be back in an hour or two," she said, and flipped her phone shut without saying goodbye. She knew the threat from Red John was very real, but Jane's hovering was driving her batty. She would have to talk to him when she got back to the office.

**Later that evening**

Jane was waiting in the door of her office when she got back to the CBI.

She wasn't sure if it was because they were getting closer or whether she was simply getting better at picking up clues, but the first thing she saw on Jane's face was a flicker profound relief. He covered it quickly, and replaced it with a confident, glib smile.

This wasn't the first time she'd noticed this, either. Ever since Red John had made these new threats, each time he saw her after an absence, the haunted look in his eyes told her he'd been afraid he'd never see her again.

While Lisbon was touched by his raw, emotional concern, she hated knowing he was walking around with the constant level of stress that worry implied. She allowed him to guide her into the office with his hand at the small of her back. She'd observed that the smallest touch seemed to reassure him better than anything she could say.

"How was Stony Ridge?" he asked.

"Damn carnival music." She would probably have told him anyway, but the option not to was gone.

"So you went there to check on Caitlin…no…to see…Sam?" his perceptive eyes probed her carefully, taking in everything., including the papers she held under her arm.

"Sam invited you for a reading?" he asked in earnest disbelief.

"Yes. You saw the papers," she accused him.

"Well, yes, but I'm very surprised…I mean…"

"Surprised that she invited me, or that I went?" Lisbon asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Both, actually," he admitted. "You must have made quite an impression on her. Sam is not in the habit of offering favors to those in law enforcement. Well done, Lisbon," he complimented her. "And you were right to accept her offer, even though you don't really hold any stock in astrology, I assume."

He glanced back at the papers under her arm. "Is that? Is that your horoscope?" He craned his neck with irrepressible curiosity, unsuccessfully trying to read them, and then he actually attempted to snatch the papers from her.

Reacting quickly, she jerked them out of his reach. "Yes. Keyword being _mine_." And with that she whirled and walked behind her desk, well out of range.

"Oh, c'mon, Lisbon, where's the fun in that?"

"You don't believe in astrology either, so why do you care?"

"I may not believe in it, but I do know you are a prime example of a classic Virgo," he boasted. "VIRGO FUSSED." He rattled off the characteristics from his mnemonic:

**"V**ery pure.

**I**ndependent

**R**eliable

**G**reat investigator

**O**rdered

**F**ussy

**U**nmovable

**S**mart

**S**keptical

Prone to **D**enial"

"So if you have all the signs memorized, why do you want to see this?" She lifted her chin in definance and flashed a mischievous grin, rattling the papers to tease him.

"I just want to see what Sam said," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly his expression sobered. "She didn't predict something bad did she?"

"No, that's not it."

"Well why, then, Lisbon? I want to _reeead_ it." He was worse than a child begging for candy.

"It's mine," she said contritely, offering him nothing else. In truth, she was tempted to let him read part of it simply because this was the cheeriest he'd been since they'd watched the DVD of Lorelei. She knew he wasn't sleeping much and that worried her tremendously. It was wonderful to see him out of his funk even briefly, but she decided to hold her ground for awhile longer.

"That's no fun at all, Lisbon," he fairly whined, and then his expression brightened. "Tell you what. Let's play a hand of poker with those cards in your desk drawer. "

"Wait… how do you know what's in…." she started, but he spoke over her.

"If I win, I get to see your horoscope. If you win, I…I..." He searched for a worthy offering, and then it came to him. "I'll describe your room in my memory palace."

"I have my own room?" she asked, making no attempt to hide her pleasure in his admission. She considered his offer for a few seconds, a half smile playing on her face. She sure as hell wanted to hear about that. "Okay."

Jane's face lit up.

"But no cheating," she warned him. Lisbon's poker playing had improved tremendously with Jane for a tutor, and she did beat him on occasion. In addition, her card handling skills had become formidable. "In fact, I'll deal."

"Let the contest begin," he nodded.

She retrieved the cards from her drawer and they sat at her table. He had no way of knowing that she had stacked the cards beforehand for just such an occasion. Except in this case, she added a card on top so that he was the one who was dealt the king high straight, and she was left with the two pair, jacks and eights.

"I win!" Jane's eyes twinkled in delight as they put down their cards. She didn't mind "losing" - it was worth it to see Jane emerge from the shadow of anxiety and dread that had enveloped him over the last few days.

Oh sure, he had looked and acted the same on the outside while he went about his business at CBI. She was doubtful that the rest of the team could even pick up on it. But she could see just how tightly he was wound. If this distracted him for a bit, she was happy to play the chump.

She fetched the papers from her desk, holding them behind her, teasing him. "I haven't actually read these yet myself, you know. Sam said she would hit the major points and I could read the rest. She laid it all out as some big science, but I'm thinking she does something similar to what you do. "

"I don't doubt that Sam believes the astrology she is selling," he agreed, "but I'm sure she can and will color a "reading" as she sees fit." He held his hand out impatiently. "Are you going to give them to me or not? I won fair and square, right?"

_Ha_, she thought to herself.

"By the way, you need to understand why Sam asked you out there, Lisbon."

"I do. I know. She was curious," Lisbon said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. No doubt she still can't wrap her head around the fact that I, um…trust a police…person, and she wanted a better look at you."

"You trust me?" She asked with a coy smile, relishing the fact that he'd just admitted it out loud.

"Lisbon!" he scowled at her, exasperated. "How can you still ask that?"

"Just yanking your chain, Boy Wonder," she taunted, and with a wide grin she slipped him the papers.

He snatched them from her and was immediately absorbed, reading the pages as he walked over and plopped down onto her couch.

She took her chair behind her desk and pulled some work out of her inbox, keeping an eye on Jane as he read. Occasionally something brought a smile to his face, but he appeared to be looking for something in particular as he worked his way through the stack. When he reached the last page, his eyes widened in surprise and he glanced over at Lisbon. She knew he had discovered the part that examined the romantic pairing of Virgo women and Gemini men.

She met his eyes and said, "That was all Sam's idea. She had the horoscope already printed before I got there."

Jane's smile widened and he shook his head. "Well I'll be damned." He skimmed down the sheet and then turned back to her. "It appears Sam has taken a shine to you, Teresa."

"I did feel like I passed some crazy test, but she's probably just giving me too much credit for bringing the baby back to them."

"Not just that. You've made quite the impression. Either that or Sam knows me too well. " His statement hung in the silence for a few moments before he added, "Or both." With that, he threw his feet up onto the couch, propped his head on the armrest, and dropped the stack of papers onto his chest. "Thanks for letting me read this, Lisbon."

"You're welcome." This was the most relaxed he'd looked since they'd watched the DVD. _Wait. What did he mean by that – that 'Sam knew him too well?'_

He settled himself deeper into the couch, closing his eyes. He didn't open them when he spoke again. " Lisbon, tomorrow I'll tell you what your room looks like in my memory palace."

She sat up straighter in her chair. "Really?"

"Um hum," he confirmed, his voice drowsy. "And thanks for letting me win, by the way."

_Damn_, she really thought she might have pulled that one off. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Now who's lying?" he grinned without opening his eyes.

"C'mon, Jane, tell me now," she insisted.

Jane turned his head slightly to the side and crossed his arms, getting comfortable. "Mmm," he sighed quietly. "Nope. Tomorrow."

She was relieved to see him resting, so Lisbon pushed no further. She could wait, albeit impatiently. Two minutes later he was sound asleep, and she was content to finish her paperwork to the rhythm of his deep, even breathing. They would never discuss it, of course, but they both knew what the real meaning of the afternoon's events had been.

Sam, in her unique way, had given Lisbon her blessing. And Lisbon didn't need a star chart to tell her that Patrick Jane was pleased about it.

If only they could catch Red John...how would this turn out?

If only.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading. I'd love to know if you found this believable. I took a few liberties with Sam, but I hope this can remain in canon. I've included some of the horoscope information as three appendices just for grins. They are not necessary to the story, and need be read only if you are curious.

.

.

.

**Appendix A - Virgo**

**Virgo Characteristics**

Virgos are said to be the most analytical and organized members of the zodiac. Their perfection-oriented worldview makes them extremely efficient and diligent workers. However, Virgo's unwavering attention to detail also paves the way for a multitude of character deficiencies, including a hypercritical nature. However, you can always trust the sturdy Virgo to get the job done, and done correctly.

General Virgo Characteristics

The Virgo virgin is often considered a shy, naive personality. A person of this sign is typically conservative and often reserved in nature. In short, a Virgo enjoys the status quo.

Virgos are also independent. They know how to get things done for themselves, but they may also have a tendency to be too introspective and might find it difficult to motivate themselves. A Virgo often needs someone who will encourage him not be so critical of himself and to motivate him to achieve.

Relationships:

Friendships and Family

Virgos have charm and dignity, and appear to be cheerful and agreeable. People seek Virgo out to be their friend, but they sense that it is best to wait until this sign shows that he's ready. Once a Virgo appears amiable, they will appreciate his truthfulness, loyalty and determination.

Virgos also like to tackle people's problems. Friends and family may think that this sign is trying to control their life at first, but they will soon come to the realization that he is analyzing their situation to find ways to help them improve their life. They don't realize how sensitive the Virgo is and how his feelings can be hurt, even if such feelings are not externally apparent.

Virgos and Romance

Virgos like planned dates - nothing spontaneous. They tend to embarrass easily. They worry about what is going to happen or be discussed on dates and in relationships. Virgos don't like people probing their minds and asking them a lot of questions until you have formed a strong relationship with them. Even then, they do not feel very comfortable being asked questions.

The Female Virgo

Where a Virgo woman is concerned, she may seem quiet and reserved. She may appear to be playing hard to get, but she is really just holding back and analyzing all the facts until she decides to make a commitment. She doesn't want to be hurt. Once she make a decision, she will be loyal and devoted to a relationship. She is the perfect mate for someone who is looking for an old-fashioned, conservative partner who likes to takes a relationship slowly.

Compatibility

Virgos tend to be compatible with:

Taurus/Aquarius/Gemini/Capricorn/Libras/Fellow Virgos

The Consummate Critic

One of Virgo's most hailed personality traits is his hypercritical nature. This behavior will often rear itself in Virgo's most intimate relationships. For this reason, this sign pairs well with other earth signs that tend to offer enough stability of character to deflect Virgo's incessant critiques. The emotional and adaptive properties of water signs also make good matches for Virgo's onslaughts.

Outlook on Life

Virgos may seem cold and detached, yet at times they can actually be quite outgoing. This is because a Virgo's perception is his reality. If the Virgo has a negative outlook, his life will include negative twists and turns, and he'll often retreat into his inner feelings. If the Virgo has a positive outlook, his life will feel positive and he will be a more pleasant, upbeat person to be around. Virgos are sensitive to their surroundings, but they don't like to analyze their feelings. They are inclined to tell people that everything is going well, even when it is not.

Emotions

Virgos appear calm to friends and family, but inside, they are always analyzing and thinking with a high degree of nervous energy. This sign can tire himself out without even moving. Virgos have a constant need to perfect their world, which can easily lead to them being perceived as picky and finicky by family and friends.

Virgo Decisions

Some people might think that Virgos are indecisive or slow to make a decision. In fact, the Virgo is just taking his time to weigh all the facts before he decides what he is going to do. Virgos are very good at problem-solving because they like to separate all the elements of an issue, think about each one individually, and then slowly put them back together again to determine what they all mean. The rational thinking of a Virgo often frustrates other people.

Home and Career

Virgos tend to be very organized in their minds and very disorganized in their homes. They are good at thinking through all the details of buying a home, deciding which furniture is needed, and planning all the details of the move. However, they are not interested in spending their time deciding how to decorate that home.

On the career front, Virgos are excellent employees because they are hard-working and apply themselves to increasing their knowledge and job skills. Virgos want to do things well.

Considering the Virgo characteristics, people of this sign would make excellent:

Researchers or investigators: Their attention to detail and their analytical and problem-solving strengths make them very successful at interrogations and fact-finding. They are also excellent at settling other people's disputes

Police officers: They like to maintain order.

Scientists or linguists: They have a love of correctness and formality. Their need for order and preference to work alone make them well-fitted for a laboratory, writing or editing environment.

Bookkeepers or accountants - Virgos are careful with money and have an exacting nature.

Famous Virgos

Sophia Loren/Mother Teresa/Michael Jackson/Gloria Estefan/Raquel Welch

**Appendix B - Gemini Cancer Cusp**

There is something about this cusp that is just thrilling. Those born within this cusp are said to be inspired, thoughtful and rather profound. That is probably why this cusp is known as the "magical" one. There is a dynamic that those born under this combination possess that is ethereal at best and highly attractive. Those who are of the Air and Water elemental complement each other very well so should be no surprise that the combination of these two signs are as easy and nurturing as this is. As you delve deeper, you see that there is a constant struggle underneath it all. Though this combination is compassionate and devoted, there is an internal struggle of logic and emotion. While a Gemini/Cancer has logic that is sound, their emotions can be their undoing. Many may try to repress their emotions, favoring the clarity of their logic but indeed this does them a disservice. Those emotions, being repressed for so long and in turn become volatile and tear them apart. If it reaches this point it is harder to bring them back from wherever they may have lost themselves. In order to keep them from staying negative, a person of this cusp must embrace their emotions and find that balance so that they can become more positive in nature.

When they are positive, a Gemini/Cancer cusp defines wonderful. They are playful, young at heart and so very flirtatious. Remember they have the sign of Cancer in their blood, so all of their lusty and romantic attributes are fair game here as well. No matter their age, you will feel loved, be entertained and know you will always be cared for. People of this sign are like the parents you might have wished you had. It should be no surprise that this combination keeps close to their families. If you cannot understand that blood is thicker than water, you might want to move along to someone else.

For as outgoing and light-hearted as they are, deep down inside, they are home bodies. Sure, everyone likes to clown around and have a good time but really, they like that secure feeling of having somewhere that is just their own. A Gemini/Cancer cusp is probably their happiest walking through their own front door and plopping down on their couch.

If they have a few kids around, even better. But home, family and sometimes romantic relationships is where their heart shall stay. I am sure you caught that "sometimes" I just wrote… see for every up there is a down and this is one of the few. This combination has such a big heart that more often than not, marriage or heavy weighted relationships are hard to maintain. Because they are so very magnetic and attract so many people of all kinds of backgrounds, they could fall in love with someone very easily.

Those of you who are of this charming combination, you know you are moody and terribly sensitive. Thankfully, you won't deny it either because in your personal opinion, your moodiness and sensitivity is always justified. Speaking of opinion, you have plenty of them and have no problem telling anyone who will listen. It is probably part of the reason you are very social; people are attracted to you and love how you think. I have made mention of many traits, here are some more:

1) Your emotions can be rather extreme. You are happy and carefree one moment then easily turn vengeful and be swimming in a river of tears.

2) Part of the reason why so many people are drawn to you is your gift for gab. You speak well and are very knowledgeable on many subjects. You are a sucker for detail so anything that catches your eye, you are well versed.

3) You are like a mama bear. Let no one try to harm someone you love, your face is likely to be the last one they see. They won't know what hit 'em.

4) Cannot stress enough the importance of family but more importantly your siblings or even cousins. They are your first call when something goes right and also the ones you talk to when you think you can't find your way.

5) Food is sometimes the center of your socializing. This may stem from your family orientation but a good dinner and good company for you, equal a great night.

6) Emotion is something you love to hate. You struggle with it but you are honest about them. You can even be objective about them when you self-analyze from time to time.

7) When you do self-analyze you can be rather hard on yourself. You look at reaching a goal rather than what it really took to get you there. Keep in mind that the more negative you are the more you will fail.

8) You love solitude and sometimes have a hard time letting someone care for you. You care for so many, understand that it's okay someone to return the sentiment.

9) You are both physical and creative. Many of you may be ambidextrous as well. You can write, paint and probably hit a ball out of left field with no problem. You are just that damn good.

10) You easily go with flow. Many find that opportunistic but really you are just adaptable.

All of you Aquarian/Pisces and Scorpion/Archers out there – don't let anything here deter you from loving this one. This combination is loyal and affectionate but also very detached and seductive. Do not forget there is that Cancer energy flowing through them. They can be just as jealous as they are flirtatious and will not hesitate to manipulate someone either for gain or retaliation. Their intelligence is not forgotten because the second they feel vulnerable, they become calculating. They will always land on their feet and when they do, they will have charmed someone to help pick up their pieces. Make no mistake this combination, they are survivors.

**Appendix C - Gemini Man and Virgo woman compatibility**

The airy Gemini and earthy Virgo make a somewhat contradicting match. There may be some personality conflicts those are easily noticeable when these two Sun Signs come together as the sensible and serious Virgo always finds the Gemini unstable and funny. But at the same time their differences make them interesting and complementing mates.

Everything is symbolic, academic or rhetorical, to Gemini man. He generally makes decisions based solely on quick impulses. Even though he is not completely insensitive, he does have a knack for keeping a distance. But of course Gemini man possesses a very strong intellect and pretensions in front of him usually fail. In a relationship, he makes a very easy going and loving mate who respects his as well as his partner's freedom and is always ready. Never suspect about Gemini man because even if it is not expressed directly, he eventually figures it out and feel miserable for it.

Although she is her own worst critic, Virgo woman wants to serve the world and everyone who belongs in it by identifying their faults and bringing a systematic order to the confusion and disarray around them. Personal security is a virtue that she works at creating for the future. Being overly organized and efficient is one virtue she takes pride in even though it seems a bit over the top to others. Virgo woman does not have time for unwarranted emotions but she does have a need for affection. In a love affair she is adaptive and affectionate enough but she always wants her man to be well structured and planned.

Gemini man and Virgo woman are very vocal towards each other. Virgo woman becomes giddy at the new careless lifestyle she is introduced to by her Gemini man. Not much is held back in the relation when it comes to be a Virgo woman with such pure heart and straightforward feelings. The Virgo woman always respects her Gemini man and teaches him to be calm and serene, just like her. When there is a lot of love in the relationship, their words are healing to each other. Virgo woman is beautifully responsive to the needs of her Gemini man and she takes good care of him as she so desires it as well. But there is always some form of slight tension in their relationship. Sometimes the Virgo woman can be too critical regarding the work and attitude of her Gemini man and this thing disappoints him badly.

A Gemini man is always very pleased to see a disciplined and well maintained Virgo woman; in fact he is fascinated by her charms. Her feminine nature draws him in as well. In the influence of a strong Gemini man, Virgo woman slowly comes out of her insecurities and become more self confident. He always loves to talk with his Virgo woman about her insecurities and help her pull herself from them. Gemini man gives his Virgo woman the freedom she needs to grow and always tries to be there for her when she needs him. Occasionally, his distance from her when she needs him most can hurt her more than he could imagine. But in such cases the Virgo woman has to understand that his actions are not intentional. If they both are ready to hold on patiently, they can create a calm and effective love, to hold on for throughout their lives.

A Gemini man and Virgo woman though have many differences but actually that's the reason they are so much deeply in love and find each other fascinating. Though the Virgo woman may not be a very great conversationalist but the quick witted Gemini man teaches her to expresses her well and let go her insecurities and discomforts. The Virgo woman, on the other hand makes the life her Gemini man stable and strong. She directs him the right way without stepping over his freedom or making him feel bored. They know each other's weakness and are always ready to become their lover's strength. The love of a Virgo woman and Gemini man is a deeper and purer form of friendship with such mutual harmony that exists in their hearts and souls forever to keep them bright and sparkling with each other.

If Gemini man and Virgo woman could base their relationship on an emotional affair, it would be a successful relationship as each leans on the other for the support they crave for. Sexually, Virgo woman and Gemini man may have some major differences and this could problematic for a long lasting relationship. Virgo woman being an earthy creature needs to feel the physical affection of her lover. She is not an overly passionate lover, but she needs to know her man is there. She needs the feel of security and confidence. Gemini man, on the other hand, is not one for familiarity. His excessive desire for change causes his Virgo woman to begin to doubt herself and his devotion toward her. She ends up retreating back to her insecurities and does not responds well during love making. For success in their sexual relationship, they both need to understand their different approach and needs towards physical love and then they can actually enjoy fulfillment which is a lovely blend of earthy sensuality and airy creativity.

The fascination of Gemini man and Virgo woman for each other goes hand in hand with their frustrations for each other but with a little effort from both the sides, they can make this work.

Can it work?

When it does, it's almost like they've lived two lifetimes. A real "before" and "after" they met situation… (hint: "after" is much happier).


	6. Chapter 6 - In My Room

I own an old dogeared copy of _Animal Farm_, but I do not own _The Mentalist_ characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

.

This chapter takes place about a week after the Season 5 finale, and the day directly after this series' 5th chapter (Shape of My Heart). Reading the previous chapter is not completely necessary to the understanding of this one, but the beginning will make more sense if you have read it. The title is taken from the old Beach Boys tune.

.

.

Teresa Lisbon had decided to treat this Saturday like a regular workday. The team was "on" this weekend, next in line for a case, so there was no point in her pretending she'd have the day off. She needed to catch up on the stuff she didn't do yesterday afternoon, while she was out getting her horoscope read at the circus. The fact that this was actually an accurate statement made her chuckle.

She arrived at the CBI ridiculously early, though she hadn't really planned it that way. The anticipation of hearing about her own room in Jane's memory palace had apparently caused her to rush through her morning routine a few steps faster. She opened her office door to find Jane asleep on her couch, wrapped up like a burrito in a blue afghan tortilla. Surely he hadn't been there all night, she hoped? She eased her jacket and briefcase onto her desk without waking him, and made a beeline for the kitchen. Thankfully, someone had already made coffee. While she poured herself a second morning dose of caffeine, she spied Jane's aqua cup and decided to make him some tea while she was there.

When Lisbon reentered her office, Jane began to stir. He turned his head to look at her and blinked open his sleepy eyes. There were few times she found her handsome consultant sexier than when he was first waking up, so she dared not look at him lest he catch any hint of her inappropriate thoughts.

"Get up, Jane," she said in a business like voice. "I brought you some tea."

He sat up slowly, yawning. "That's very nice of you, Lisbon," he said as he stretched his arms backward. Something cracked and he grimaced. "Thank you. You're here early," he observed.

"Did you sleep here all night?" she asked, cautiously sampling her steaming coffee as she sat down at the table close to him.

"I was tired," he shrugged. "First decent night of sleep I've had since…last week." She knew what he really meant was…since he'd watched Red John's DVD message. "I did get up and take a shower about midnight, but when I laid back down, I was out like a light."

"I'm glad you finally got some sleep," she said sincerely. Then she glanced at her watch impatiently and began to fidget. "Jane."

"I believe my identity is established."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Oh, the shower was quite invigorating, and I have a lovely new brand of soap…"

"No, dammit, " she interrupted. "I want to hear about my room!"

"Oh, that," he feigned surprise and grinned. "_That."_

"Yes, that! C'mon Jane, you promised."

"Very well, Lisbon." Jane rose briefly to fetch his cup and saucer from the table and then settled himself back on the couch, crossing his legs. He lifted the teacup to his nose and breathed in deeply. "Umm. Assam. Nice choice."

She lowered her chin and shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Now, about your room…"

With impeccable timing, Lisbon's phone began to buzz. She rolled her eyes in irritation and yanked it from her pocket. "Lisbon!" she barked.

Jane tensed visibly as she sat listening to her caller relate the necessary information. No doubt he was hoping Red John hadn't struck this quickly, and dread was written all over his face.

"Got it," Lisbon said as she snapped her phone shut. She wasted no time before easing his fears. "Just a regular homicide," she assured him, and he let out the breath he had been holding. "Up on the north side of town. Shall we?" she said, motioning to the door.

"I'll catch up, Lisbon, I have an errand to run. Text me the address?"

"Hey, what about my room? You could tell me on the way."

"Lunch, Lisbon. We'll do lunch. How about that?"

She scowled at him. "You'd better make good on this, Jane."

"I will m'dear. Lunch at The Siam Palace? My treat? Noon?"

She raised her eyebrows. It was a classy place with a beautiful open air terrace, and they served a Thai crunch salad that was to die for. "Okay," she agreed, smirking at the irony of the name. Not a coincidence, she was certain of that.

"See you at the crime scene – I won't be long," he promised and with that, he was out her door in a flash.

It must not have been much of an errand, because Jane was already at the site when the rest of the team arrived. By eleven they had made short work of the investigation, and she sent Cho and Rigsby back to CBI with a suspect in custody. _If only every case were this easy_, she lamented. Jane had quickly related a few crucial observations, announced that the team had things under control, and abruptly disappeared.

When she got to the restaurant a couple of minutes early, Jane was already seated at one of the terrace tables, waiting for her. The crisp white tablecloth and fresh flowers combined with the mild, sunny weather to set a near perfect scene, and she smiled in appreciation as she sat down across from him. He was drinking some sort of fruity drink with an umbrella, and she found herself wanting one as well.

"Shall I order you one, Lisbon?" he asked.

_How did he do that – know what she was thinking all the time?_ "Thanks, I can't." She still had interviews to do when she got back, and he knew it.

"It's a shame. The pineapple is fresh. Here," he handed his glass to her. "Taste."

She took a small sip and nodded her appreciation. "Yum."

"Yes, definitely," he said with an amused smile. "Yum."

Teresa tilted her head and looked at him expectantly, and he read her gesture like a book. "Let's order first," he suggested. "Then I will tell you everything."

The waiter was by shortly and the instant he departed with their order, Lisbon crossed her arms on the table and leaned in. But she wasn't sure what to make of Jane's apprehensive expression.

He hesitated, took a deep breath, and began. "Lisbon, your room in my memory palace is actually…er…a…" he diverted his eyes briefly, "…a horse trailer." He let that revelation hang in the air for a moment, watching for her reaction.

"What!?" she exclaimed so loudly that the couple at the next table turned to look at them.

He lifted a finger to his lips, and Lisbon glanced nervously around the terrace, slightly embarrassed.

"It's not a bad thing, really. Let me explain."

She shot him a skeptical look. "I've gotta hear this."

"It's not just _any_ horse trailer. It's one like Arlo Ferguson's."

"Oh! Well. That's okay then!" she said, dripping sarcasm.

"Be patient, Lisbon, and give me a chance," he admonished her. A weighty sigh was her only reply, so he continued.

"Arlo ran a string of trick horses and he joined the show starting back when I was about was about eight or nine. He travelled in a brand new Featherlite trailer. The back held six stalls and the front contained a very nice living quarters, with a bunk area over the gooseneck. He pulled the whole outfit," Jane gestured outward with both hands for emphasis, "with a silver F250 dualie pickup. It was a very sweet setup. Those trailers are pretty common now, but back then it was unusual – something special."

He paused briefly to down a gulp of his drink, and then continued. "Now Arlo was an eccentric fellow, but he was devoted to his animals and abso_lute_ly fastidious. The stall portion of his rig was a good deal cleaner than my father's trailer. He fed his animals at the same time every day, religiously, without fail - claimed that horses were creatures of habit and they would _only_ trust him implicitly if he was reliable about their feeding times."

Jane's hands were busy, adding motion to his descriptions_. This man is in his element when he is telling a story_, Lisbon mused to herself.

"Sometimes he would have things he needed to do, of course, and when he knew he was going to be late, he asked me to feed his horses. I was young, but he found out he could count on me to be on time, and I was happy to do the job because I loved being around the horses.

When I showed up to feed, the horses would all nicker. I'd drop the grain into their buckets and soon they'd all be crunching away. Teresa, you will never hear a more contented sound than a horse at his feed." Now Jane's eyes were far away, remembering. "When it was cold outside, smoke would rise out of their noses while they ate, like dragons."

The waiter refilled their water glasses and the clink of the ice cubes snapped Jane back abruptly to the present. He took a moment to snarf down a spring roll before resuming his explanation.

"Anyway, I got to know the inside of his _very_ orderly rig quite well, so it was a logical place for me to add as a room for someone in my memory palace. When you and I first met, you quoted policy to me right off the bat, Lisbon. Do you remember that?"

She remembered trying to dissuade Jane from getting the Red John files, but she didn't remember her exact words. "Not that well."

"You were _very_ orderly and by the book. When Hannigan punched me and you came to my rescue, I decided you were going to be important, and that I needed to create a room for you, to remember things about you. I deduced from my cold reading that you most likely wanted a pony as a child and never got one, so between that and the orderly thing, a Featherlite seemed a good place to put you in my memory palace."

He paused to regard Lisbon, and she knew he was trying to read her. "Still disappointed?"

"Go on," she replied noncommittally as she took another sip of his drink.

"Everything I know about you has its place in there - in a silly way - but that's how the technique works. Arlo kept a chalkboard with all the horses' names on it, where he listed how much grain they were supposed to get. It varied with the size of the horse and what kind of work they were doing at the time.

On my chalkboard, your brothers are all listed there with their birthdays. Tommy, December 9th, James, April 18th…" Jane proceeded to list her brothers' birthdays, and all their childrens' birthdays without missing a beat. Her jaw dropped open. _She_ couldn't even remember all those without looking.

"Things you like – mint chocolate chip ice cream, cloth napkins…" Lisbon's hand involuntarily dipped to touch the cloth napkin in her lap. "…Giordano's pizza, cinnamon bath gel – the list goes on. I've placed them all in the oven. Things you are hot for. There's a turtleneck in the oven," he grinned mischievously. "Things you _don't_ like are in the fridge. There's a bottle of A1 sauce dressed in a paisley jacket, and he's playing elevator music on an accordion, for instance."

"Fascinating," she admitted.

"And for things you really hate? Instead of manure on the stall floor, there are little clusters of Brussels sprouts lying in the straw."

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at that one.

Jane spent the next fifteen minutes describing the trailer to her in exquisite detail - to the point of making her blush uncomfortably at just how much he knew about her - all while she contentedly munched on her salad. She finally stopped him, citing the excuse that he'd barely touched his entrée. "Jane, you're not eating."

"What, am I embarrassing you?" he asked with a grin and dug into his Pad Thai with enthusiasm. "You said you wanted to hear this."

"No, it's not that. I just want you to eat," she began, and then decided to come clean. "Well. A little."

"You can learn a lot about a person in ten years, Lisbon." They both contemplated the truth of his statement for a few moments as they dined.

"You want a bite?" he asked. "This is delicious."

"Sure," she accepted his offer, reaching over with her fork to take a sample.

"Um, tasty. Great peanut sauce."

'You're still a little disappointed that your room is a horse trailer." It was a statement rather than a question.

"No," she denied with a shake of her head. "It's just not what I expected, that's all." That didn't come out as convincingly as she'd hoped.

Jane sat back and took measure of her, as if he were deciding something. Then he put down his fork and leaned forward slightly, closing the space between them. "Sometimes while we were on the circuit, if we made a particularly good haul one night, my dad would stay out late playing poker. It was never a good idea for me to stay home on those nights, just in case he lost, so I would go over to Arlo's trailer and he would let me sleep there."

Jane dropped his gaze to his plate, and lowered the volume of his voice slightly. "Sometimes my dad would come looking for me, all liquored up and needing someone to blame for his bad luck. Arlo would let me hide in the stall underneath his big Belgian, Edgar." Jane's eyes rose, as if looking upward at something. "Belgians are huge horses, with feet as big as pie plates, but very gentle. Arlo never gave me up, but Dad still suspected I was there. He would start down the stalls, searching for me, but Edgar's size intimidated him and my father never came close enough to see me crouched down, hiding in the straw beside those big hooves.

Sometimes I even fell asleep there in the straw, but Edgar never stepped on me. Early the next morning Arlo would always fix me some eggs before he'd send me back, while my dad slept it off. "

Jane placed both of his palms onto the table and lifted his eyes to meet hers squarely. "The truth is, Teresa, you must have made me feel safe," he shrugged in conclusion. "So… you got the trailer…"

She drew in a breath at his admission, and impulsively reached to touch his hand.

"Jane."

Her touch elicited a small smile from him. "You see? It was a _good_ room." His open, apologetic expression revealed a vulnerability she hadn't seen since he'd admitted his stint in the psych hospital to her. "From my point of view."

"It's perfect," she replied as tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you for that," she whispered.

"Lisbon, promise me something, will you?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"That you'll let me take you horseback riding sometime." He didn't say it, but she heard the rest of that sentence as surely as if he had voiced it. _"If we come out of this alive."_

"Sure, that'd be great," Lisbon nodded eagerly. She wondered if they'd ever get the chance.

.

.

.

.

I lean over, peering out at the two of them on the terrace from my secluded booth inside the restaurant.

_Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon. For such a smart woman, you have been played so easily. I've let you live so far because you are my ace in the hole against Patrick. And perhaps because I respect your work and I'm vaguely intrigued by that naïve, wholesome aura that you radiate. The perfect target for a charlatan like Jane._

_I'd been wondering if he shared the list with you, but now I see that he has. The intimate body language is unmistakable. It will be fun to see just how badly you will handle our next meeting. I will act no differently, and that is sure to make you squirm. I look forward to it._

_Not as much, however, as I look forward to our final meeting. I have a few more subjects to take care of before then, of course. I will use them to multiply Patrick's fear with every killing. By the time I'm through, he will quake with terror each morning, waiting to see just who else I've taken from him._

_Then, when I sense he's about to crack, I will obtain both Patrick, my friend and nemesis, and you, his confidant, for my exquisite finale._

_I can hardly wait to see his face as he watches me take you as my wife. After he begs me unsuccessfully for mercy, I'll give him my knife and let him take his own life as I watch. He will do my final bidding for me, as is my wish._

I breathe in deeply, savoring the thought. _Soon, Patrick, soon._ I signal for the waiter to bring my check, so that I may leave undetected.

_I'll have to come back here, though. The food is excellent._


End file.
